sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Courses at Elemental Academy
At Elemental Academy, students take various courses that are relevant not only to dueling, but as well as fulfilling academic requirements as per the Hawaiʻi Department of Education standards for their degree of study in the case of college students. Here, some of the courses offered are listed and divided by grouping (general or collegiate), along with any indications of level, etc. All courses are semester-long (4-5 months); either from August to December (FALL) or January to May (Spring). Hawaiʻi DOE Classes A/B (Grade Specific) A/B refers to 1st/2nd (3rd/4th) term courses. (i.e. 4th grade English would be marked as 4A 1/3 or 4B 2/4) * Math (General) - Level 3 - 12 * English - Level 3 - 12 * History - Level 3 - 12 * Basic Science - Level 3 - 8 'A/B (Other)' ''Like languages below, courses are labeled by year of study. '' * Sciences (Biology, Physical, Chemistry, Anatomy, Basic Physics) - Level 1-3 * Digital Media/Graphics - Level 1-2 * Ikebana - Level 1-2 * A+ Certification (computer tech class) - Level 1-2 * Food Preparation - Level 1-3 * Psychology/Sociology - Level 1-2 (grades 11-12 only) 'A/B (Languages)' Courses are marked 1-4 in order of year of study (1A/1B is intro, 4A/4B is more advanced) * Spanish - Level 1-4 school * French - Level 1-4 school * Chinese - Level 1-4 school * Japanese - Level 1-4 (High School) * Korean - Level 1-4 (High School) * Hawaiian - Level 1-4 (High School) * Samoan - Level 1-4 (High School) * Arabic - Level 1-4 (High School) 'Duelist Courses' Classes are coded by level * Basic Dueling - 101/102 (mandatory for 1st year) * Turbo Dueling - 101/102, 201/202 * WRGP Academy Honor Course - restricted 'Non-Coded' * Physical Education (Basic, Team Sports, Riding Lessons, Aquatic Sports, Martial Arts) * ROTC * Teen/Adolescent Health (grade 7 to 12) * Music * Konami Cardmaking Program Collegiate ALL courses in this section will have a 3-digit level from 100-800. Note that 600 and over are graduate/Ph. D studies. In addition, course titles will have a C in front of the coding to differentiate them from regular courses. * Basic Dueling (C-YGO) year students are required to take CYGO 100, the equivalent to the DOE's version * Mathematics (C-MATH) from the 150 level; note that 241-244 is basic calculus * English (C-ENG) * History (C-HIST) * Engineering (C-CEE, C-ME, C-EE, C-COM) Mechanical, Electrical, Computer * Medicine (C-MED) * Speech (C-SPE) * Religion (C-REL) * World Studies (C-WS) * Chemistry (C-CHEM) * College Physics (C-PHY) * Advanced Psychology (C-APSY) * World Languages (C-letter country code) in all main languages/dialects * Programming (C-ICS) * Dance (C-DAN) * Japanese Studies (C-NIPS) * Advanced Duelogy (C-DUEL) at 300 or higher * Veterinary Care (C-VET) * Philosophy (C-PHIL) * Journalism (C-JOUR) * Poetry Analysis (C-POET) * Teaching/Education (C-EDU) * Law/Politics (C-LAW) * Construction/Architecture (C-COA) * Marine Biology (C-MARB) * Archaeology (C-ARCH) * Turbo Dueling (C-TDUEL) Language Codes * English = EAL (standard American dialect for students who do not have English as a primary language) * Spanish = SPC (Castilian dialect) / SPM (Mexican/Latin American dialect) / SPI (universal) * French = FRN (European or Québec dialect) * German = GER * Latin = LAT * Danish = DAN * Swedish = SWE * Irish = iRS * Russian = RUS * Portuguese = POR * Greek = GRK * Italy = ITA * Arabic = ARB * Hindu = HIN * Filipino = FII (Ilokano) / FIT (Tagalog) * Vietnamese = VET * Thai = TAI * Japan = JPN (Tokyo dialect) * Chinese = CMA (Mandarin) / CCA (Cantonese) * Korean = KOR * Samoa = SAM * Hawaiian = HAW * Máori = MAO * Malay = MAY * Indonesian = IND Category:Academic Issue